A golden era and its downfall
by Minako-chan4
Summary: How was it that the Silver Millennium fell? Each charater had their own role. It began with the bonding of soulmates and ended with their love for each other.


A Golden Era and its downfall  
  
By Minako-chan Original story: Naoko Takeuchi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I did not create Sailor Moon, though I wish I had ;). Don't we all? This story is mostly about the Silver Millennium, mostly it has to do with Minako and Kunzite, but it will have some parts for the other senshi and generals. I hope you enjoy this story. If you have any questions or criticisms you're more than welcome to review ;)! Just don't be too nasty, k?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The beginning of it all  
  
It all began a long time ago. The planets within a galaxy held life and longed for peace. But with the passing of years the differences between people would give rise to battles between the planets.  
  
It wasn't until some millennia later that from the ashes of the kingdoms, guardians of light emerged to appease the people. The guardians were women and they soon acquired the name of Sailor Senshi. These women re-instituted the monarchies that had existed once in each planet. And had it not been for the creation of an Alliance within the kingdoms, centuries of knowledge could have been lost.  
  
The center of this Empire resided in the Moon, because it was there that one family held the greatest power of all -the Imperial Silver Crystal.  
  
But the story really stars with the birth of one generation. The lives of billions were intertwined with the destiny of the royal families. And at some point of time nine girls and five boys in particular would hold the hopes, dreams and traditions of eons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The celebration had just started. Days ago princess Serenity had been born, the queen stood in front of her little girl. Her husband had left to the ends of the galaxy to investigate some dark forces. Queen Serenity kissed her baby girl. "Serenity. You're so beautiful. I'm so glad that you were born."  
  
Little princess Serenity giggled to her mother's attitude. The queen took the baby in her arms and called a servant in. "We must celebrate this. Call the girls in." The queen really had in mind a great ball later on. She had been planning the celebration and had sent previous invitations. In a few minutes the first guests would arrive.  
  
A few minutes later four girls in fuku came running into the room. "Congratulations!" All four shouted out of joy. They came up to the queen and started to fuss over the little baby in her arms. The queen smiled, the girls had been waiting for Serenity's birth as much as she had.  
  
"I was waiting for you girls, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus; Serenity's personal guard."  
  
The four girls kneeled in front of the queen and princess. Venus spoke, "Your highness we have been counting the minutes till this moment. We realize how important she is to you and promise to protect her with our lives."  
  
The white haired queen was moved by the girls' words. She chuckled, such sweet girls and so mature for their age. "You know, she will grow soon and fast. It'll be fun watching her catch up to you."  
  
The princesses stood up to watch the baby girl. They knew Serenity, as a lunarian, would grow faster than they had. Soon she would grow both physically and mentally. In 7 years Serenity would grow so fast she would have the appearance of a 16-year-old girl. And they would be 18.  
  
Queen Serenity watched as all the girls fussed over her baby. She spoke her thoughts out loud "I wonder what kind of princess she'll be?"  
  
Sailor Mercury turned to the queen. "She will be a smart girl I'm sure."  
  
Sailor Mars laughed at Mercury's statement. "But look at her mischievous face. I'm sure she'll be really troublesome."  
  
"Well I think she'll be as kind as your highness." Sailor Jupiter still stood next to the baby cooing. Baby Serenity took a hold of Jupiter's finger and shook it as if it were a handshake. The Sailor Senshi could do nothing but giggle.  
  
"She will be a marvelous princess. Beautiful, kind, caring, intelligent and I agree with Mars, quite a pain in the butt." Venus smiled at the baby and laughed a bit. The queen could do nothing but think that her little Serenity would always be surrounded of kind and loyal friends.  
  
"Well girls I'd best get to the ball room and wait for the guests. Mercury, Jupiter Mars and Venus would you be so kind to go to the teleporter room and wait for our special guests? You all know who you will attend to."  
  
The girls curtsied as if saying yes and the Senshi followed her. The four girls soon arrived at the teleporter room and just had to wait a couple of minutes before the royal highnesses from the inner planets arrived. Mars, Mercury and Jupiter were glad to see their parents but maintained the protocol. Each left with their families till Venus was left standing alone.  
  
Venus was sort of jealous that her friends would be able to see their parents. She would not see them because they were to busy with the kingdom. She was just eleven years old and she hadn't seen her parents in around 2 years.  
  
She only got news from Artemis every once in a while; even when he lived here in the moon with her, he still contacted the queen and king. Artemis was her guardian and she knew he had to report to them. Her parents were worried for her training, and mostly they were worried for her. But Artemis had told her that there were problems her parents had to deal with, therefore they wouldn't be able to attend.  
  
So Venus was now in charge of attending to the prince and generals of the earth. *They are sure taking their sweet time!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite stood behind Kunzite. Who by the way did not want to go to the party.  
  
"Come on Kunz! You have to relax! We're just 14, you're 15 and you have to learn to relax!" Nephrite was tired of Kunzite's reluctance. They were already 10 minutes late and punctuality was very important to Planarians.  
  
Kunzite kept analyzing his maps and papers. He was too busy to just leave for one night. Being first in command took a lot of job; he had to supervise everything everyone did. " Guys I've already told you, I'm not going. Just leave will you. I have a lot of work to do."  
  
Jadeite took his paper away and put them behind his back. "Kunzite you can't live your life looked up in your work. There are other things to life. Like girls for example."  
  
Kunzite glared at Jadeite. They weren't even that old and Jadeite had had various girlfriends already; none had lasted of course but still. Kunzite turned back to his desk and took out some other papers to work on.  
  
All four boys sweat dropped, they were seriously not going to get anywhere asking him this way. "Fine Kunzite. You leave me no choice. I command you to come to the ball with us. You are also my personal guard and you are supposed to look after me."  
  
The white haired general sighted. His friend had just used the last card they had. And he would have to comply with it. Kunzite stood and put on his cape. "That was a dirty trick Endymion."  
  
Endymion just smiled. "It was wasn't it? But you have no other option but come with us. Now let's hurry. We don't want to hold the party!"  
  
All boys started to chase Endymion down the halls. Kunzite was certainly not pleased. Everything was not going like he'd planned. He hated parties, he hated all that noise, and there would be nothing to do but sit by looking at his friends have fun.  
  
He certainly wasn't much of a party person. But before he knew it they were at the teleporter leaving for the moon. Within a few seconds they were on the moon. In front of them stood a small girl with blond hair, blue eyes, a red ribbon on her hair and a fuku.  
  
She took a few steps towards them and curtsied. A sweet and melodic voice flowed from her mouth. "Welcome prince, generals. I am Sailor Venus and your company during the party. If there is anything you need just ask."  
  
All the boys but one stood impressed by the little girls beauty. She was certainly not a young woman, but she had an aura of grace, beauty and love around her that could make any star seem dark.  
  
The first to talk was Endymion. He bowed and all the other boys followed in the gesture. "Thank you Sailor Venus. It is a pleasure to meet you. Let us introduce ourselves. I am prince Endymion heir to the Earth throne. To my left stand General and lord Kunzite first in command; General and lord Zoisite second in command; General and lord Nephrite third in command; and General and lord Jadeite fourth in command."  
  
Each boy bowed when they were introduced. As soon as they finished Venus smiled and told them to follow her. They obediently went after her.  
  
Jadeite walked up to her and smiled. "So Venus. Is that your real name or what?"  
  
Venus turned and chuckled, she could distinguish each boy's aura. And this boy momentarily seemed interested in her. That would soon pass, she could see that his energy complimented Mars' energy, they were surely soul mates. He'd soon forget her, as would the other generals, they almost seemed a perfect match to her friends. the only ones that were difficult to read were general Kunzite and prince Endymion.  
  
The prince had a familiar sort of energy, somewhat similar to Serenity's. But she wouldn't be sure until Serenity grew up. A person's aura could easily change during childhood. General Kunzite on the other hand was just plain difficult to read. He knew very well how to hide his aura.  
  
"Venus?" Venus turned to the generals. She blushed, she had spaced out thinking about their auras.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something." Sailor Venus continued walking.  
  
Nephrite walked to her right. "So? Do you have a name?"  
  
"Yes indeed I do."  
  
Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Endymion smiled. But she gave no answer. She had to scan them to see if they had any wrong intentions. As before the other boys were easy to read, they had good hearts. She was sure she wouldn't be able to scan Kunzite, but just as she focused on him, some of his barriers fell. *That's odd. Oh well none have any wrong intensions. I don't think there'd be a problem for my senshi and myself to reveal ourselves.*  
  
"My name is Aino Minako." She blushed shyly as the boys gasped. They had recognized the name.  
  
Endymion went in front of her to stop her. "Minako, princess of Venus? You're the princess?"  
  
Minako stopped and turned to see the other boys' faces. They were all surprised, even lord Kunzite. They were all around her; to others they could have been intimidating. And even though all of them were taller than her, she did not falter. She had no reason she was the head Senshi and a strong one at that. "Yes indeed prince, I am."  
  
Jadeite ran his hand trough his hair. He had certainly not expected this revelation. Then he smiled, if the princess of Venus was here then the others would be here as well. And he'd heard that all the inner princesses were gems to the eye.  
  
Now he understood why Sailor Venus was so beautiful even at such a young age. There were rumors that she would surely be the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. *If she's this beautiful in her fuku. could se be prettier in a gown?*  
  
These same thoughts went trough the other boys' minds. And Minako was starting to feel a blush come to her face.  
  
"Princess then why are you not dressed as yourself?" Zoisite was intrigued. Had the danger in the moon increased so that they needed the guardians there, more than the princesses?  
  
Minako giggled. "Personally I don't like being distracted from my work. If I were as myself then I could be asked to dance. My priority is the queen and princess."  
  
"Wise answer and wise decision."  
  
Minako turned and looked at lord Kunzite. He was smiling kindly at her and she had to turn her face and start walking if she did not want him to see her. "We're almost in the ball room. Everyone's there already."  
  
"Yeah sorry about that princess. Lord Kunzite here held us up." Endymion proclaimed and all his generals laughed but one.  
  
The golden girl smiled. They were definitely kind at heart. And she was surprised to see a light blush on Lord Kunzite's cheeks. HE was surely the most handsome boy she had ever seen. Before they entered she turned to them. "Please do not call me princess in there. Not many know of my real identity. And I'd rather keep it that way."  
  
"Surely Venus." Jadeite took her hand and kissed it while he bowed. The other guys glared at him. He had started making his move. And to Kunzite especially it did not feel right.  
  
Sailor Venus opened the doors and they stood at the top of a staircase that descended to a wonderful white ballroom. To the opposite end one could see the queen and king's throne, only the queen occupied her place. By her side there was a small cradle with the newborn and a big mirror held up to the wall. The ballroom had at its sides a second floor that just went into the center for a few meters; it had doors to balconies that gave a beautiful view of the gardens. There were beautiful pillars held these up. At the bottom, on the sides, there were doors that led to the gardens. At the center couples danced to the music; at the sides there were tables with various people chatting away. Everything was decorated in white, even the flowers (white roses, tulips and lilies).  
  
The music stopped as they entered. And Venus started her descent through the stairs; just as she gave her first step the prince and his generals followed. People parted and they passed to the front where the queen was. Venus knelt on the floor.  
  
"Your highness. Prince Endymion and his Generals -lord Kunzite, lord Jadeite, lord Zoisite and lord Nephrite." She stood and stepped to the side.  
  
"Welcome to the moon kingdom. I am glad you could all make it."  
  
The prince stood and bowed. " Your highness I send regards from my parents. They were very saddened because they couldn't come. Your husband was also saddened that he could not be here today. But they had to attend to busyness."  
  
Serenity smiled. "I understand. It will have to be some other time." Serenity nodded to dismiss them and then signaled for the music to continue. The boys stepped to the side.  
  
When they looked for their company they saw her with four other Senshi. All girls glowed, they were laughing and chatting as if they were old friends. The prince and his generals could do nothing but walk in a daze to where they were. But thankfully by the time they got there they had broken their trance.  
  
"Venus you have yet to introduce us to your other senshi." Explained prince Endymion while he smiled.  
  
"Ah pardon me. These are my fellow senshi and friends, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter." The girls bent their heads to acknowledge their presence.  
  
Jadeite could not believe there could be a greater beauty than the princess of Venus. Yet she was standing in front of him, Sailor Mars was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Even when she was just a girl like Venus and the others, she had a quite alluring stare and an even more graceful stance.  
  
Nephrite on the other hand was very attracted to Sailor Jupiter. She had an imposing yet gentle appearance. Her beautiful green eyes made his heart melt. Perhaps she would dance with him if he asked. Then again a Sailor Senshi dancing might not be something people were used to.  
  
Zoisite could tell Sailor Mercury was somewhat shy. He'd tried to look into her eyes and she had turned to look at her feet. That small blush was making him go crazy. Surely when she grew up she'd be a delicate and beautiful porcelain doll.  
  
Kunzite and Endymion stared at their friends. They had lost it, definitely had lost it. They were not moving, speaking and perhaps even breathing. If they wanted to save their friends from an embarrassing situation they had to act.  
  
Endymion punched Zoisite's side, because he was closest to him. Zoisite just winced and came back from his stupor. "Girls it is a pleasure to meet you all. Right Zoisite?"  
  
"Yes indeed. Sailor Mercury would you like to sit and chat?" Zoisite went up to Mercury and offered her his hand.  
  
Mercury looked at her friends. Makoto was smiling widely, Rei just gave her an indifferent look and Minako gave her all thumbs. Amy sighted inwardly she liked the general but what if she messed up? *Well perhaps I could just drive him away with my talks about science, arts, literature and stuff. Guys aren't usually interested in that.*  
  
Amy just nodded shyly with her head and took the general's offered hand. They both went to the table and sat.  
  
Jadeite went to Mars' side and smiled at her. Rei just eyed him suspiciously. "Is Mars your name or does a beauty such as you have another name?"  
  
Rei couldn't believe him, he was trying to sweet talk her?! He would be in for quite a tough ride.  
  
"Mars why don't we go out to the gardens, perhaps there we could talk?"  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"Alright then perhaps just sit and talk?"  
  
"Don't think so I don't chat with jerks." Rei pardoned herself and went to their table where Mercury sat with Zoisite.  
  
The boys were amazed, they had no words. Venus and Jupiter just sighed, Rei was in THAT age where she didn't want anything to do with boys. Jupiter worried that she would never fall in love, but Venus knew otherwise. She WAS the goddess of love after all.  
  
Nephrite looked at the girls "Is your friend always like this?"  
  
"Nah only around boys." Jupiter smiled at Nephrite.  
  
"Well then I have to change her attitude towards boys then." Jadeite had a smug look on his face and went after the black haired girl.  
  
"I hope he doesn't get hurt." Minako chuckled, the idea of Rei throwing fireballs at Jadeite made her laugh as well as worry for the general's life. Of course that if it came to that she'd calm Rei down.  
  
Jupiter smiled too. She turned to Nephrite and thought that perhaps it would be wonderful to get to meet him. "General Nephrite so what is it that you do on earth? Tell me all about it."  
  
With that both Nephrite and Jupiter left to the gardens. So in the ballroom only stood Endymion, Kunzite and Venus.  
  
"Your senshi seem like nice people."  
  
Minako turned to Endymion and smiled. "The same goes for your generals. But you know I think that they might be very distracted once they return to Earth."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Minako gave a small smirk and searched for the couples. The bonds were beginning to mix with each other. She knew her friends just felt some attraction to the Generals, but they would eventually fall in love. "I think they have taken a liking to my senshi."  
  
Kunzite looked at his fellow generals. Venus could be right, they would be useless if he did not knock some sense into them. "They will come out of it. So will your senshi."  
  
The princess turned to Kunzite. The girls would not fall in love so fast, they were still to young. And their priority WAS the moon kingdom. She doubted that they would have problems because of those bonds they might create. The goddess of love knew that you could strengthen with love, but you could also fall. She would have a close look at her friends. "Perhaps you're right. perhaps not."  
  
"So Sailor Venus, will there be an opportunity for you to show us around the palace before we leave?"  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot prince. Although I am sort of your hostess, I still have some responsibilities to fulfill. I have to stay by my queen and princess."  
  
"It's a pity. The palace surely looks beautiful from the outside." Mamoru turned his head to appreciate the ballroom. He would hope he could return to the moon many times. "Well then perhaps we can talk of other things?"  
  
The Sailor senshi of love gave him one of his brightest smiles. "I wish we could, but I must tend to some other business. Excuse me." With that Sailor Venus took off to the big doors that led to the outside of the ballroom.  
  
Kunzite stared after her. She was beautiful indeed, and he felt some attraction to her. The only thing that had bothered him a little was that she had scanned their auras. She had doubted of his prince, generals and himself.  
  
A small smile played in his lips, she was a smart leader. He had tried to do the same to her, but she held walls around herself. She probably did it unconsciously because she had not seemed to sense him; with more reason he was somewhat entranced with her. Kunzite felt a punch at his side and turned to his prince.  
  
"She's gone now, you can stop staring."  
  
Kunzite frowned. " What are you thinking Endymion?" His prince's smile did not please him. It implied much more than just a joke. "You know I do not let anything interfere with my work."  
  
Endymion turned to where the princess had left. "I do not think she will interfere. And if anything it would be wonderful to see you relax. She is a perfect compliment to you, you know?"  
  
"Excuse me? She's too cheerful, bouncy.I mean for god's sake! How can you even say that?"  
  
"Perhaps, yet she's also leader, she's dedicated to her work, she's pretty, she probably knows how to handle weapons, and surely she's smart." Endymion observed at how his general's eye showed no emotion. "Come on Kunz admit it, she would be perfect for you. She could bring you out of your shell."  
  
"What if I don't want to be brought out of my shell?" He looked out into the gardens to avoid any eye contact with his liege.  
  
Endymion sighed. He would have to play matchmaker. His general would fall in love with the princess of Venus, and finally he would express some kind of emotion.  
  
The prince turned and saw Venus re-enter the room. She went to the queen's side and stood next to her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw how the other senshi left his generals and went with her too. Soon all were standing next to the queen, and that's how they'd stay for several hours.  
  
Kunzite remained seated at a table and most of the time his friends would go out to dance with this or that girl. He'd avoided many girls by escaping for a drink or something of the sort. What ever possessed those girls to ask him out to dance? And worst of all they kept insisting. It was really getting on his nerves.  
  
Jadeite ended with his dance and turned to look at the table. His superior sat there quietly without paying attention to anyone. He approached him and sat by his side. "Isn't there anything that could take that boring look of your face?"  
  
"Yes. Leaving."  
  
"You know Kunzite you need to lighten up. As much as you love your work and enjoy it, it isn't that good for you."  
  
The white haired boy turned to his friend. He knew that there was some truth in his words, but he also knew that his job was too important to be distracted by anything. Right now he's responsibilities were still a little limited, but in a few years he would have to deal with more.  
  
Jadeite didn't insist. Kunzite had to come along on his own. He just hoped that Endymion was right and that Minako could bring him around. He turned to look at the queen and her senshi. He focused on a senshi with a red skirt, black hair and pail skin. Rei was special, he could tell. When he'd lay eyes on her he'd felt his heart beat faster. Perhaps she was the one.  
  
The party continued and everyone was having a great time. But perhaps all this happiness was a bit too much. In a few seconds the sky clouded and strong thunder could be heard very near. The lights were suddenly cut off; cries of worry spread in the room. The generals stood with the hilt of their swords at hand and the senshi stood in front of the queen and princess.  
  
A shadow spread across the room; a dark figure lingered within those shadows and the senshi stood ready to attack. "I also came here to celebrate."  
  
To be continued  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jijiji ^^ so who do you guys think it is ;)? Some of you might already have an idea. Oh and don't sue me, I want to clear up that I will use some parts from the manga to kinda back up my story ;). Actually these parts are originally in Spanish (just cause my manga is in Spanish), but I hope I did a good job translating. I did add things out of my imagination ;) I hope you like this first chapter. Cya in the next chapter ;).  
  
Minako-chan 


End file.
